diangelomaltifandomcom-20200215-history
Lox and Anne's Wedding Cache
=Di'angelo and Malti Wiki = =Ping phrases (?)= Rigbybestie1510 =Di'angelo and Malti Wiki= *Jaillox =Private Messages= *Jaillox PMAFKClear *8:45 Jaillox test *Come on, Rig... *Welcome to the Di'angelo and Malti Wiki chat *Chat hacks initialized. *To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. *Jaillox has joined the chat. *9:06 Jaillox RIG *RP TIEM *NAO, PLZ *Anne, are you feeling alright? You look pale. Can I get you anything? Crackers, maybe? or some Soda? *9:10 Rigbybestie1510 No... I'm okay... *9:11 Jaillox Are you sure? I just want you and the pups to be happy... I'd do anything for you, you know... *he kisses her* *You are now away. *he lays his hand on her stomach* Oh, Anne... *he rubs her stomach, feeling the puppies kicking* They're kicking... That is TOO cute... *he lays his hand on her stomach* Oh, Anne... *he rubs her stomach, feeling the puppies kicking* They're kicking... That is TOO cute... *9:21 Rigbybestie1510 I know... I can't wait for them to come... *9:22 Jaillox Can I do anything for you? Rub your paws? Get you something to eat? Anything at all, sweetie? *9:31 Rigbybestie1510 I have no idea what to say... This lovey dovey stuff is hard... mostly because I have no boyfriend and NO one shown me genuine love my WHOLE life... |:( *Well... after yesterday... my paws are a bit sore... *9:36 Jaillox Oh, well, you just sit back, and let me do everything... *he climbs on the couch, as two hands come out of his chest and start massaging her feet* *Oh, sweetie... I can't WAIT for tomorrow... we'll be getting married... *he snuggles with her* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *9:41 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah... and shortly after, we'll have the puppies... *9:42 Jaillox I know... I hope we don't have them DURING the wedding... *chuckles nervously* *Brr... it's cold in here... *lights fire in fireplace* *9:45 Rigbybestie1510 That'd be a mess... *9:46 Jaillox It sure would... *he hugs her* Don't you think it's weird? You marrying a robot? *9:47 Rigbybestie1510 Nah... there's been weirder couples here... *9:48 Jaillox Yeah, I suppose you're right... *he kisses her* *I love you, dear... *9:50 Rigbybestie1510 I love you, too, sweetie... *9:51 Jaillox *yawns* Man, it's warm... and *head falls onto chest, then jerks back up* drowsy... *he falls asleep, with his arms around her* *he wakes up later* *sees that she's asleep* Awww... *You are now away. *sees time* Damn... I slept a whole day... a whole day... why does that sounds importa-Oh, dog... THE WEDDING! Anne! Wake up! *he is poking her, and tickling her* *Sweetie! Wake up! The wedding's in 4 hours! *You are no longer away. *9:59 Rigbybestie1510 *wakes up* Huh...? *rubs eyes* Wait, it is?! We gotta get ready! *10:01 Jaillox I know! I'll go get Di' and Malti! *he puts on pajamas, and rushes over* *Twister answers, with her fur all sticking out and messy* Y-y-yes? *yawns* What is it, Uncle Lox? Lox: I need to speak to your Daddy, Now... Twister: Ok... *yawns* DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!! *10:02 Rigbybestie1510 Di'angelo: *shuffles to door* Hey, dude... *yawns* How are ya? *10:02 Jaillox DUDE! THE WEDDING'S IN FOUR HOURS! *You didn't forget, did you? *10:03 Rigbybestie1510 ... ...no... *10:04 Jaillox Sorry if I seem nervous man, but this is the big day... Oh, man... the big day... Wow... *starts daydreaming* *he snaps out of ti* W-huh? What was I just doing? *shakes head* But, anyways... I'll see you at the wedding... *fistbumps Di', then leaves* *10:07 Rigbybestie1510 Well, I'll get ready... some time later, I guess... *rubs head* I shouldn't had stayed up all night watching movies... *10:08 Jaillox Malti: *walks downstairs, with a cup of hot tea* Who was that, sweetie? *10:08 Rigbybestie1510 *thinks* I don't know... *10:09 Jaillox Sweetie? Are you alright? You look dazed... *she waves her paw in front if his eyes, and he doesn't do anything* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *10:14 Rigbybestie1510 I dunno why... I was watching Training Day last night... OMG, I just remembered, it's Lox's and Anne's wedding today! Wait... who are those two? Who are you again? Who am I? Where am I? Dang, I'm tired... *10:15 Jaillox Oh, dog... you're supposed to be marrying them... you need to be wide awake... *gives him mug of coffee* Drink this. *Lox: Anne... I'm back... *he kisses her fur* *You are now away. *We should start getting ready... *he cleans his fur with a chemical solution* There. Nice and clean. *You are no longer away. *10:31 Rigbybestie1510 *takes shower* *dries off* *brushes fur* *10:32 Jaillox *Lox puts tux on* Hmm... I love it! *Anne, what do you think of my tux? *flexes for her* *10:34 Rigbybestie1510 It looks nice. *10:35 Jaillox Aww... *he kisses her* I can't wait to see your dress. *10:37 Rigbybestie1510 You'll love it. I wonder if Di' and Malti are ready yet... *10:38 Jaillox Lemme check... *one of his eyes turns into a telescope* Hmm... Malti's wearing a dress... I think she's ready... Uhh... Di' stil looks pretty tired... *Oh, dog... I cant' WAIT! *he hugs Anne tightly* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *10:44 Rigbybestie1510 I know! *hugs back* *10:46 Jaillox *puts hand on her very round stomach* My, my... they certainly are kicking a lot today... *Are they making you uncomfortable or anything? *10:49 Rigbybestie1510 Just... just a little... I'll be fine, tho'... *10:50 Jaillox Oh, dog... is there anything can do for you? *10:50 Rigbybestie1510 No... it'll stop sooner or later... *10:53 Jaillox I hope so... I hate to see you in pain... *he ruffles her fur* *I'll I'll get out of your fur so you can get your dress on. Call me if you need me. *he kisses her, then leaves* *10:54 Rigbybestie1510 Okay, dear... *starts putting dress on* *10:55 Jaillox *he goes to see Malti and Di'* Malti: Oh, hey, Lox. It's the big day... I'm so happy for you! *she hugs him* Lox: Thanks, Malti. How's Di' doing? Malti: Uh... he's ok... *showing Di' laying on the couch, with an empty mug on his snout* *he's snoring* Malti: Oh, dear... I'll be right back... *she wakes Di' up* Di! Wake up! You need to get ready! *10:58 Rigbybestie1510 *wakes up abruptly* Huh?! Wait, what? Crap, I have to go to work? *10:59 Jaillox No, you have to get ready for Lox and Anne's wedding! *Twister walks down in pink flowery dress* Mom, does this look good? *she twirls* *Jaillox has left the chat. *You are now away. *Jaillox has joined the chat. *Jaillox has left the chat. *Jaillox has joined the chat. *11:26 Jaillox Rigbybestie1510 *You are no longer away. *11:28 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, there you are. *11:28 Jaillox Yeah *I got back early *RP TIEM *Twister walks down in pink flowery dress* Mom, does this look good? *she twirls* *Oh, whoops I forgot I'm Malti *11:32 Rigbybestie1510 I was wondering WTF... *11:32 Jaillox Malti: Oh, sweetie... *she hugs Twister* You look beautiful! I love it! *Di... come on... WAKE UP! *she pours a cup of water on his head* *11:35 Rigbybestie1510 IT'S SO COLD! AND WET! *shakes self off* Okay... okay.. okay... *goes to bathroom* *11:36 Jaillox Lox: *is back at home* Oh, dog... I can't believe it's the big day... oh, man... I'M SO EXCITED! *11:38 Rigbybestie1510 I know! Uhh... sweetie, aren't you NOT supposed to see me yet? *11:40 Jaillox Oh, you're right... I'll just- *eyes fade to black* I can't see a thing! You're fine. You just go to Di's house, and can you tell Di to come here when he's done? *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *11:44 Rigbybestie1510 Sure, dear. *goes to Di's house* *knocks on door* *11:45 Jaillox *Malti answers* Oh, Anne... you look GORGEOUS! *Malti hugs her tenderly* *she's trying not to hit Anne's stomach* *How are you doing? And the puppies? *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *11:50 Rigbybestie1510 I'm good and the puppies are kicking a LOT... *11:50 Jaillox Oh, dear... you don't think they'll come today? *11:51 Rigbybestie1510 I hope not... it's way too early... and that would be a MESS... *11:52 Jaillox Well, why don't you come inside? Could I get you anything to drink? *Maybe something to eat? Emmett: Mommy? Who woman in dress? *You are now away. *Malti: Oh! Emmett! *she picks him up* *he's in a little suit* This is your aunt, Anne. Can you wave to her? *he waves his paw at her* *You are no longer away. *12:04 Rigbybestie1510 Awww... he's so cute... Hi Emmett... *waves back* *12:04 Jaillox *he wags his tail* *Anne, could I get you anything to drink? *12:06 Rigbybestie1510 Some water would be nice... my throat's a little dry... *12:07 Jaillox Ok, I can do that for you... *she leads Anne into the living room, and helps her sit on the couch* I'll be right back. *goes and gets water for Anne* Here you go, Anne. *Where's Lox? *12:10 Rigbybestie1510 He's at the house. We wanted me to send Di' over when I came here. *And, thank you. *drinks* *12:11 Jaillox Oh, did he? Ok. I'll be right back. *she walks upstairs* Di, are you finished getting ready yet? Lox wants to talk to you about something at his house. *12:14 Rigbybestie1510 *bonk is heard* HA, he got hit in the head with a with a coconut! *hears Malti* Oh Dog... *makes shuffling sounds* Uh, still getting ready! *explosion* HA, he blew up! *12:15 Jaillox *she walks in on him watching TV* Di! *she snatches the remote from his paw* THIS IS A SERIOUS DAY! I WANT YOU TO GET READY NOW! *she's pushing him into the bathroom* *12:17 Rigbybestie1510 Okay, okay... but, I already look fine... can't we just go now? *12:18 Jaillox NO! You need to shower, and put your best suit on! Get in there NOW! *she pushes him in* *she walks back downstairs, to see Anne cuddling and p;aying with the third litter* *playing *He'll be out in just a minute. Aww... I see you're playing with the Quadruplets. *12:21 Rigbybestie1510 Anne: Yeah, they're darlings... it's funny, they kinda look like that black and white dog's puppies... *12:22 Jaillox Who, Sparki? *Well, uh... *whispers in her ear* They ARE his. He sort of... had fun with me... *normal* and a few days later, these cute pups showed up! *I was all alone at home, while Di' was at the power plant, and he showed up, and offered to take care of the puppies for me. I said yes, and then he asked me some questions about Di' that made me feel bad, so I went to the bedroom to lie down, and he followed me, and then... you know what happened after that... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *12:28 Rigbybestie1510 Oh my... that's awful... well, at least you guys are okay now... and you have these adorable puppies... *12:29 Jaillox Yes... *she plays with Ringo's hair* They're so adorable, we don't even care if they're Di's or not... we just love them... *snuggles with them* *Oh, Anne... soon you'll have puppies like this running around your house! *she hugs Anne as tenderly as possible* *12:32 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah... I'm glad they stopped kicking so much... it was getting painful... *12:33 Jaillox Yeah, that's good... *James suddenly kicks. HARD.* *12:35 Rigbybestie1510 Oh Dog... *holds stomach* Malti, I think I might be having them soon... *12:36 Jaillox Oh, no... *she holds her paw* It's ok... just try not to move much... *Do you need me to get Lox? *Anne is breathing heavily* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *12:43 Rigbybestie1510 Y-yes, please... *in extreme pain* *12:44 Jaillox Ok... *she runs out* *she gets to the house* LOX! LOX! *she's knocking on the door* Lox: Yes, D-Oh, its YOU, Malti. *Malti: Yeah. I think Anne is going into labor, because she's been having pains. She wants to see you right away. Lox: Oh, dog... *runs out with Malti* *they get back* Anne! Anne, are you alright, sweetie? *Lox runs over to her* Oh, dog... PLEASE don't tell me you're having the pups now... *12:46 Rigbybestie1510 I think I am... the puppies are kicking HARD... I'm not ready now... *12:48 Jaillox Oh, dog... It'll be ok, sweetie... I promise... *the pups slowly stop kicking over the course of 20 minutes or so* *notices Anne getting slightly better* Dear... are you feeling better? *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *12:52 Rigbybestie1510 Yeah... I REALLY hope they don't come during the wedding... *12:53 Jaillox Oh, dog... what if I jinxed it earlier? *Oh, dear... it's almost time... if you're up to it, I think we should go... *he grabs her paw* *12:55 Rigbybestie1510 I'll be fine... I think. *12:56 Jaillox Oh, Anne... *he picks her up, and they head to the wedding* I love you... *12:57 Rigbybestie1510 I love you, too... *12:58 Jaillox *they get there, and Di, Malti, and all the puppies are there* Well, I guess it's time... *he holds her paw as they walk up the aisle* *his tail is shaped like half a heart, while hers forms the other half* *they get up to the front, where Di' is* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:07 Rigbybestie1510 Di'angelo: *scrambling to get ready* Okay... okay... dang, is my fur straight? My collar's too tight... and it's so hot out here... oh Dog, what am I supposed to say?! *1:08 Jaillox *piece of paper with everything he has to say is on the podium* *Lox and Anne are looking into each other's eyes, with pure love* *1:10 Rigbybestie1510 *reads paper* What is this thing saying?! OH. *turns it upside down* Better! Now, uh, we are gathered here for... for... *leans over to Domino* Uh... what's that word? Domino: Why didn't they get someone more competent for this...? >< *1:12 Jaillox *Lox looks at Di' in slight annoyment* *1:13 Rigbybestie1510 *Di' smiles nervously* *he starts sweating* *thinking* Dang it, stupid, you asked to do this and you're screwing it up, do something RIGHT for once! *1:14 Jaillox *hears Lox's voice in his head* You better, you dunce. I did it for your wedding, so please return the favor. PLEASE. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:19 Rigbybestie1510 Okay... wait, you can talk telepathically, too? Never mind... *sweating more* *talking* Okay... now, we're gathered here today... *reads* in the temple of Dog, to worship a marriage, between two dogs. Now, Lox, do you take Anne to be your lawfully wedded wife lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, for as long as you both shall live? *1:21 Jaillox I do. *smiles* *Um don't mind me asking, but why is lawfully wedded wife on there twice? *1:22 Rigbybestie1510 DAMNIT SORRY. *And, do you Anne, take Lox, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, in poverty and in wealth, for as long as you both shall live? *Anne: I do. *smiles back* Di'angelo: Okay, then. Then, I *reads* OH. By the powers invested in me, by the state of Utopia, I pronounce you dog and wife. You may now kiss the bride. *1:30 Jaillox *Lox starts to kiss Anne, but is interrupted by her clutching her stomach* Oh, dog... *the puppies start kicking like crazy* *1:31 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, no, I didn't jinx the wedding by screwing crap up, did I? *1:32 Jaillox No... Oh, dog... Anne... is it time? *all the puppies are looking at them, confused* *1:33 Rigbybestie1510 Anne: I think so... Oh Dog, I'm in so much pain... Domino: Uh, puppies, let's go with Uncle Dom and Aunt Cheryl somewhere... *herds them away with Cheryl* *1:35 Jaillox Oh, dog... *the artificial color drains from Lox's face* Maybe we should move you to a different room... *he carefully picks her up, and carries her into the parlor* *he lays her down on a couch* *he gets on one knee* Shh... it's ok, sweetie... *Oh, dog... we need a doctor... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *1:39 Rigbybestie1510 Di'angelo: Great, I have to call one... I HATE calling doctors... *gets on phone* Anne: Guys... my water broke... Di'angelo: Crap... Uhh... yeah, we need a doctor and NOW... RIGHT NOW... *1:40 Jaillox Oh, dog... *Lox holds her hand* It'll be alright, dear... I promise I won't let anything happen to you... *1:41 Rigbybestie1510 I know you will, dear... we need a doctor here now... I can't wait for long... *1:42 Jaillox Oh, wait... what the hell am I saying?! I AM a doctor... *takes suit jacket off* *he measures her* Oh, dog... you're ready... now on the count of three, just push, sweetie... 1... 2... 3... *1:44 Rigbybestie1510 *she pushes* OH DOG IT HURTS *1:45 Jaillox I'm sorry, dear... but, hey, one's head is sticking out! Push harder! *1:45 Rigbybestie1510 *pushes more* *1:46 Jaillox *James comes out* Aww... it's James... *he wipes off James, and gives him to Anne* *1:46 Rigbybestie1510 Awww... he's so cu-- *pushes* Oh Dog... *1:48 Jaillox C'mon, dear... I think this is Marie... *he's holding her hand* *1:48 Rigbybestie1510 *pushes again* *1:50 Jaillox *Marie comes out* Aww... it's Marie... *he wipes her off, and hands her to Anne* That leaves Lox Jr, sweetheart... and if he's ANYTHING like his old man... well, let's just say I had a big head in the blueprints... *1:51 Rigbybestie1510 O.O Oh Dog... I am NOT ready for that... *1:52 Jaillox I'm sorry, sweetie... *1:53 Rigbybestie1510 *pushes, screams so loud, it breaks all the glass in the room* *1:53 Jaillox But, it was my creator's plan, not mine... *he squeezes her hand slightly* *he cuts his sound off milliseconds after she starts screaming* Ahh... that's better... Come on, sweetie... his head's almost out... You're doing great.... *1:54 Rigbybestie1510 Di'angelo: Well, that cancels any plans of drinks after this... *Malti hits him* Sorry... *rubs arm* *she pushes again* *1:56 Jaillox Come on, sweetie... he's almost out... you're almost through... I promise... *1:58 Rigbybestie1510 *she pushes harder* Oh Dog... *hyperventilating* *she keeps pushing* *2:00 Jaillox *he comes out* Wow... My son... *he wipes him off, and holds* *he kneels next to her* You did great, sweetie... *he kisses her on the cheek* (just for this once) Anne: Oh, you can do better than that... *she grabs his face, and kisses him on the lips for the first time ever* *as cradling Lox Jr, who does look like Lox, but with a slightly larger head* I love you, dear.... *You did great... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *2:03 Rigbybestie1510 (Sorry, I'm borrowing Malti for a bit) Di'angelo: Awww... this is such a sweet scene... Malti: We should give them their privacy. *grabs his ear and pulls him out of the room* Di'angelo: But, this is getting juicy! Lemme stay a little longer! Malti: NO. Give them their space! *they leave* Anne: ... Thanks, sweetie... *2:04 Jaillox Look at all of them... they're beautiful... and they're ours... *he starts crying with joy* *2:08 Rigbybestie1510 I know... I love them all... and you, too... *kisses him* I can't believe we have our own kids now... *2:08 Jaillox I know... they're so perfect... *they're all asleep now* *You are now away. *Oh, my dog... I just can't believe it... We're parents.... *test *2:08 Jaillox I know... they're so perfect... *they're all asleep now* *Oh, my dog... I just can't believe it... We're parents.... *test *Oh, Anne... They're waking up... *they wake up* *they start crying* Aww... their first cry... *they reach for their mouths* Oh... Uh, Anne... I think they're hungry... *test *Rig? *U Derr? *My chat still says you're gone... *There we go! *Oh, Anne... They're waking up... *they wake up* *they start crying* Aww... their first cry... *they reach for their mouths* Oh... Uh, Anne... I think they're hungry... *Welcome to the Di'angelo and Malti Wiki chat *2:37 Rigbybestie1510 Oh, no... sigh, okay... *takes off dress and starts feeding them* *2:38 Jaillox *they calm down, but still whimper slightly* Aww... dey arr too adowabuw... *2:39 Rigbybestie1510 I know... *2:40 Jaillox I love you, sweetie... *he rubs his cheek against hers* *2:43 Rigbybestie1510 I love you, too... *kisses him* Dang, they have to eat a LOT. *2:44 Jaillox Well, they DO take after me... *smiles sheepishly* *they finally stop eating* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *2:50 Rigbybestie1510 Thank goodness... *2:52 Jaillox Lox: Aww... lemme hold them... *he picks up James and Lox Jr.* Were you two hungry? Yes you were! *they throw up on him* Aww... ew--dgdggdffcbhdfkhgghgghdgdfghhnnjytrtyertkjgv... *he sudden;y belchs out smoke, then falls to the ground, with the puppies miraculously unharmed* *(liek he said, someone throwing up on him will mess up his circuits really badly* *2:55 Rigbybestie1510 Oh Dog... Lox... are you okay? Oh, dear... Someone help! Something's wrong with Lox! *2:56 Jaillox *Malti comes back in* Hey, Anne... I just wanted to check and see how the little ones were d- Uh... why is Lox laying on the floor? *2:58 Rigbybestie1510 Well, the puppies threw up on him and he just... shorted out... *3:00 Jaillox Oh, dog... Uhh... Lemme see if I can do anything.. I'll be right back, I promise... *she goes out* Di, who's that mechanic friend of yours? *Meelo? Manlo? uhh... I can't remember his name... *anyway... the puppies threw up on Lox and he just... shorted out... *You are now away. *Anne's freaking out now... *What's the name of your friend, Di? The computer one? *You are no longer away. *3:09 Rigbybestie1510 Di'angelo: Milo? Oh Dog... well... he was upset the LAST time I asked him, but okay... *scene cuts to Milo on Facebook* Milo: Geez, these women are ridiculous... it's lemme see how you look this, lemme see how you look that... I shown them how I look and they're laughing at me! *Archie chirps* Yes, I guess I AM asking for a lot here... *Di' appears in his house somehow* Di'angelo: Milo, I need your help again! Milo: *changes tabs* I WAS NOT TRYING TO DATE HUMAN WOMEN, WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT?! *blushes* Uhh... anyway, what is it? Di'angelo: Uhh.... you remember Lox? *smiles sheepishly* Milo: ... yes, I remember him QUITE well. Di'angelo: Okay, good, we need your help again. Milo: Why? So he can think I'm not trying to help him? Di'angelo: Ugh... look, he's going to die.... just... PLEASE... Milo: NO. Now, go away. Di'angelo: Okay, I'll just be going then... *grabs TAGG and leaves* *back at the parlor* Well, I couldn't get Milo, but I got the next best thing... *:10 Jaillox Malti: Oh, thank dog... *the babies are crying, because Daddy is on the floor, not playing with them* *they won't stop crying* *You are now away. *they pull his tail, and fur, and other things* *You are no longer away. *3:18 Rigbybestie1510 *unscrambles TAGG like a Rubik's Cube* TAGG: Aah! Great, ONCE again, one of my naps is interrupted by you... Di'angelo: You and Milo make QUITE a pair, you know? TAGG: Please. I can't stand Milo. Di'angelo: True. But, you BOTH hate me. TAGG: That's something we can agree on... Di'angelo: Anyway, I need you to help out Lox here... TAGG: ... I'm not touching him. He has sick ALL over him. Di'angelo: Come on, dude... I thought we were friends... TAGG: You annoy me. As does anyone else. Di'angelo: Please? Think about all of the times we spent together... doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you? TAGG: ...not really... Di'angelo: Look, if you can't do it for me, do it for Anne... what is she and puppies going to do without a father? TAGG: Wait, he and her? That's... wrong... on SO many levels... Anne: Thank you for the encouragement... Di'angelo: Anyway, PLEASE help... TAGG: DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW WHAT TO DO? Di'angelo: Yes! TAGG: *tries to facepalm* Never mind. NO. *3:20 Jaillox *the kids wail* *they scream so loud, the windows re-form, then break again* *3:21 Rigbybestie1510 DOG, MAKE THEM STOP! Di'angelo: *lightbulb appears* Not until you help their dad. TAGG: I'LL NEVER HELP THEM Di'angelo: Okay, then... *3:22 Jaillox *they cry even louder, if that's humanly possible* *Jesus hanging on the cross (who is a dog): Fuck this shit. *he pulls himself off, then flies away* *3:24 Rigbybestie1510 TAGG: OKAY, OKAY, they're going to break my speakers! Well, I may need to reboot him somehow... *3:25 Jaillox *they stop crying* they wag their tails, looking at TAGG* *You are now away. *they start yapping very highly and squeakily at TAGG* *You are no longer away. *3:41 Rigbybestie1510 Does any have any jumper cables? Di'angelo: I do! TAGG: Okay, uh, here's the bad news, uh, he'll probably fry MY circuits by doing this, but it doesn't matter... Di'angelo: What? No... we can't do this! WE CAN'T! Even though you don't like me, I like you... *3:43 Jaillox *Anne and the kids give Di sad/annoyed looks* *the pups whimper, then start crying again* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *3:48 Rigbybestie1510 Guys... he'll die after this... do you realize that? And, if I remember correctly, partially working iMacs are HARD to find. Oh Dog, TAGG... *hugs him and cries* TAGG: Look, uh, just do it, so he'll get better... Di'angelo: Geez, for ONCE in your life, can you care about yourself?! TAGG: I have nothing to care about... my life's worth nothing... Di'angelo: IT'S WORTH SOMETHING TO ME! TAGG: That's fine, but they care more about him, than anyone cares about me... he has more worth than I EVER could. Now, DO IT ALREADY. Di'angelo: I... I can't... *3:50 Jaillox *Marie pulls on Di's leg hair* *she gives him pouty face so similar to Malti's* *You are now away. *the other puppies proceed to do the same* *You are no longer away. *4:06 Rigbybestie1510 Okay... I'll do it... but, you realize... this'll hurt me... more than it'll hurt you... TAGG: You realize, I'm dying for your friend, while you'll continue to live for many years, right? Di'angelo: *crying* Don't ruin my feels right now... *attachs the cables to Ty* *sniffles* You... you... you sure you want to do this? TAGG: Yeah... Di'angelo: I'm gonna miss ya, man... TAGG: Hey, I MIGHT survive it, you know... but, that would be unfortunate. Di'angelo: I going to miss your hatred of life... *attaches them to him* 4:08 Jaillox *the kids are just sitting there, looking like they're gonna cry, but they aren't* *4:18 Rigbybestie1510 Thankies. Crap, what do I say now? >< *4:18 Jaillox IDK... >< *the pups start to cry, as they miss their Daddy* *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *4:26 Rigbybestie1510 What am I supposed to do? TAGG: Do I look like a Windows 8? How am I supposed to know? Di'angelo: I thought you were a iMac? TAGG: ...all of me isn't an iMac... Di'angelo: Yeah, that makes sense... *Welcome to the Di'angelo and Malti Wiki chat *4:36 Rigbybestie1510 I HATH ARRIVED *4:36 Jaillox RP TIEM *Uhh... where were we? *Oh yeah... TAGG was sacrificing himself to save Lox. *4:37 Rigbybestie1510 *cries deeply* *4:39 Jaillox *the puppies are crying, waiting for their Daddy to respond* *4:42 Rigbybestie1510 Okay... maybe... maybe there's a switch or something on him... I dunno... I can't do this... It's too stressful... and heartbreaking... *4:42 Jaillox *the puppies give Di' sad eyes* *You are now away. *test *Jaillox has left the chat. *You are no longer away. *5:06 Rigbybestie1510 I can't do this... don't look at me like that... TAGG: Look, man, I'm not worth it... life always has hard choices like this... now, look... do you want keep me-- Di'angelo: YES! TAGG: Hold on. Do you want to keep me... and let Lox die and these puppies have no father? Di'angelo: ...no... TAGG: Or, do you want them to be happy? Di'angelo: But... TAGG: Look, you can always make another me... but... not another him... Di'angelo: But... there WON'T be another you... TAGG: Oh please. I'm working on AI right now. However, he, has real feelings... so, just do it already... Di'angelo: Do what? TAGG: Oh, right. Well, you could try reversing my power source or something... Di'angelo: Oh... I have NO idea how to do that. TAGG: You see the switch back there in the hatch? Di'angelo: Yeah...? TAGG: Well, flip it. *